


Realizations

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic!Matt, Double Entendre, Holts being supportive, I used to make fun of tags but look at me now, Shiro will come later, Voltron, Voltron happens in the future, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt looks at his life in realizations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

Matt Holt knew he wasn’t going to grow up to be a Hallmark movie trope. He wasn’t going to grow up, find a girl, and settle down for the rest of his life. It’s not that he didn’t want that, he just felt it inside of him. He was off. He wasn’t normal. He wasn’t human. For fuck sake, he spent more time tinkering away at whatever piece of equipment he could find than actually “hunting” for a girl like all the other boys in his class. He wasn’t interacting with the other children at all. It scared his teachers, how asocial Matt was. By fifth grade, he shouldn’t be removing himself from the class. He shouldn’t be so quiet. The teachers asked for his parents to consider treatment. Treatment for his asocial personality. One of the teachers offered the idea of behavioral correction therapy, a barbaric way to make Matt fit into this hallmark movie. Matt’s parents, however, were not interested in scarring their first born. Instead, with a few strings pulled and a couple of favors repaid and one really dumb bet won, they had a rather unconventional idea to help their son.  
“Matt,” his father spoke over dinner, “do you want to go to space?”

The Garrison. A place where dreams happen. If Gene Roddenberry could have seen this, he’d seen make believe become real. Matt followed his parents inside the massive building. As a baby, he went to the Garrison a lot. But he was grown. He was 12. He could appreciate it more. His father was head interplanetary engineer. He made life for humans happen in other planets. His mother was head of foreign chemistry. She made studying the planets safe. Awfully big shoes to fill.  
They walked into the main hall. It welcomed them with gleaming white stone walls and flags of the countries and colonies who make this place a reality. Matt always wanted his own flag. To have it hanging means he wasn’t alone. And he won’t be forgotten, even if he wasn’t normal.  
“We realize now that you have a gift.” His father smiled at him. Though he towered over, Matt never felt small when he was with his father. “And at that school, your gift wasn’t what the teachers and staff wanted.”  
“I made the vacuum better.” He muttered in response. It was one time and the janitor enjoyed the wireless vacuum.  
“It was a cool vacuum.” His mother broke his thought as she grabbed his shoulder. “But this is more than the vacuum.” Her eyes were the color of home, a place the Garrison has always been to him.  
“Matt, we want you to be our apprentice.  
“Your mother and I figured it’d give you the chance to do what you love-”  
“-and be around people who like what you like. Who have the same goals as you-”  
“-and when you’re old enough, you already have a place in the Garrison school-”  
“-if that’s what you want.” His parents could barely contain their excitement. They both were grinning like fools. “You’d study your core classes online, but you would study chemistry and engineering with us.”  
"What do you say? Are you in?"

Matt Holt never was meant to be a Hallmark movie trope. He wasn't ever going to be normal or fit in like a generic puzzle. And he liked it like that

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. Please be nice.


End file.
